1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices, and more particularly, to a fishing rod holder especially adapted to swivel in the direction a fish strike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing rod holders in the form of a hollow tubes which can be stuck into the ground are well known in the art of fishing devices. Other rod holders are illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,163,652; 5,054,229; and 5,009,027.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices such as hollow tubes and the like to hold fishing rods, the provision of a simple and cost effective improved device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a rod holding device which may be used by individuals fishing alternatively either from a wheelchair, or from a lawn chair, or from a boat or from shore. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique fishing rod holder of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.